


Just Try One Shots

by FurbyDisaster53



Category: Original Work
Genre: Awkward situations, Bitching, Dating, Drag Queens, Flirting, Friend groups, Multi, Paranormal Investigators, just for fun, one shots
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:20:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27987609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FurbyDisaster53/pseuds/FurbyDisaster53
Summary: A series of One Shots based around some characters my friends and I made a while back!Essentially, Jess is a stick in the mud, Charlie is a nice guy, Sabine is a badass, Harley is a flamboyant disaster, Sean is a geeky paranormal investigator, and Ashburn is an artist.These people have nothing in common, yet they still stay close friends.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Male Character, Original Male Character/Original Non Binary Character
Comments: 18
Kudos: 6





	1. Karaoke Night

**Author's Note:**

> So a little background on this: some friends and I were writing a musical called Just Try, and I was rereading it the other day, and I really wanted to revisit the characters we made.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The group goes out to do some Karaoke!

Harley was at the karaoke bar, drumming his fingers on the table. He was hoping his friends would get here soon; he was bored out of his mind. “Where are those bitches?” he muttered, before sipping on the Smirnoff Preparada he had ordered. 

Meanwhile, Charlie and Jess pulled into the parking lot at the karaoke bar. “You’re sure we have to come? Karaoke is the last way I want to spend my night,” Jess said.

“Come on, Jess. It’ll be fun! Besides, Harley is really looking forward to it,” replied Charlie.

“Harley also looks forward to blow jobs from strangers,” Jess returned. 

“Jess, you don’t have to sing if you don’t want to. And hey, it’s always nice to see the others, right?” Charlie smiled, as Jess offered a shy smile back. Charlie was still relatively oblivious to the massive crush she had on him. 

“Yeah, I guess that’s true. Okay, let’s go. But I’m not drinking or singing,” she said. 

“Fair enough,” shrugged Charlie, before the two of them left the car and headed inside. 

Harley brightened up as soon as he saw them. “Finally!” he exclaimed, before running over and kissing them both on the cheek. “I’ve been waiting for fucking ever! How’ve you guys been?” Harley asked. Before either of them could answer, Harley looked them both over. “Oh damn...Charlie have you been working out? You look hot. And Jess, sweetie, this is a karaoke bar, not a Sunday school. What the fuck are you wearing?” he asked. 

Jess opened her mouth to say something, but Charlie placed a hand on her shoulder. “Leave her alone, Harley. I think she looks fine,” he said, causing Jess to blush. 

Before anyone could say another word, the door burst open, and Sabine walked in. “Hey guys!” she smiled. 

“Sabine! Oh thank fuck, now we can really get this party started,” Harley said, as they all sat back at his table. “Drinks are on me. Anybody hear from Sean? Oh, or Ashburn?” he asked. 

“They’ll be here soon. Damn, I needed this. I haven't done anything fun in forever!” Sabine smiled, before looking at Charlie and Jess. “So….how’ve you two been?” she smirked, since she was the only one who really knew about Jess’s crush, she loved to tease her about it. 

“Fine! Fine. I’ve been okay. Busy with...um...things,” Jess stammered. 

“I haven’t been up to too much. What about you, Sabine?” Charlie asked. 

“Not much; just work and shit,” she replied, as two more figures headed to the table. 

“Holy shit, Sean!” Harley smiled. 

“Hey!” Sean waved. 

“Um, I’m here too,” Ashburn said. 

“Hi, Ashburn,” Harley said, before studying Sean. “You’re looking incredible as always,” he winked.

Sean started blushing after he said that. “Thanks. You look nice,” they said.

“You’re too sweet, baby,” replied Harley. 

“Alright, so who wants to sing first? Jess?” Ashburn asked.

“Oh no, not me. I’m just here to watch,” she said, shaking her head. 

“Come on, Jess. Have some fun for once,” Sabine smiled.

“If she doesn’t want to, she doesn’t have to. Anybody else wanna go?” asked Charlie. 

“Me! Me! I want to!” Harley smiled. 

“Alright, you go on. We’ll watch and order some drinks,” Ashburn said. 

Harley nodded and got up, then smiled at his friends. “You are going to love this! I’m going to blow all your fucking minds,” he said, before heading towards the stage. 

“Remind me how he talked us all into coming here,” Jess said. 

“Because he’s our friend. He even offered to pay for everything! Quit complaining,” Sean replied.

“Ugh, I expected YOU to like this,” muttered Jess. 

“Guys, guys, it’s fine. Jess, you can pick where we go next time. If you want,” Ashburn said.

“Maybe. Oh! We can go to a museum!” she said.

“Or...we can go anywhere else,” Sabine replied, shortly before Harley started singing. 

He performed ‘Hit Me Baby One More Time’, and did some of the dance moves he did in his drag shows. When he finished, his friends cheered, apart from Jess, who just clapped politely. Harley smiled and went back to his seat. “So, what did you think?” he asked.

“That was great!” Sabine smiled. 

“I mean...it was something,” Jess said.

Sean just sat there in awe, and Harley trailed his hand along their arm. “Left you speechless, didn’t I, babe?” he purred.

Sean didn’t answer, and just sat there in an awkward silence. “So, which one of you bitches is next?” Harley asked.

“I’ll go,” Sabine smiled, before she went up. 

“So Sean, after this, wanna maybe come back to my boudoir?” Harley asked.

“Um...no thank you,” sputtered Sean.

“Aww,” Harley pouted, before looking at Charlie and Ashburn. “How about you?” he grinned.

“Harley, can you please not do this here?” Jess said, glaring daggers at him. 

Harley rolled his eyes and sipped his drink. “Bitch…” he muttered.

Sabine started singing ‘Bohemian Rhapsody’, and when she finished, her friends cheered. “Fuck yes!” Harley shouted. 

She smiled and sat back down. “So who’s up next?” she asked. 

“I…..I think I’ll go,” Ashburn shrugged, before getting up. 

As Ashburn walked towards the stage, Charlie looked over at Jess, who was sitting awkwardly. “Are you okay?” he asked.

“I am, I am. This just isn’t really...you know. My scene. I never really ever felt like I fit with the group,” Jess sighed. 

“Hey, just say the word and we can leave,” said Charlie, before he paused. “Think performing will make you feel better? You have a really nice voice,” he said.

Jess blushed at the compliment. “You think so?” she asked.

“Yeah; you’re pretty good,” Charlie smiled.

She smiled shyly. “Maybe I’ll go up. I’ll think about it,” she said.

“Alright! You don’t have to do anything you don’t want. I’m just saying,” he replied, before Ashburn started to sing ‘Video Killed the Radio Star’.

When he finished, and his friends cheered, he walked back to the table. “Who’s up next?” 

Harley grinned at Sean. “Well, baby? Wanna show us what you’re made of?” he asked. 

“Don’t….don’t make it fucking weird. I’ll go,” Sean said, before heading for the stage.

Sean confidently stood onstage, and began singing ‘Never Gonna Give You Up’. Jess loudly groaned from her seat. “Of fucking course they would pick that!” she yelled.

“Hey! Shut the hell up; I’m trying to listen!” Harley whispered. 

Jess rolled her eyes and tossed a paper cup at Sean. “Oh fuck no!” they shouted, before throwing it back at her.

Eventually, Sean finished singing and sat back down. “Sean honey! Why didn’t you tell me you had such a sexy voice?” Harley asked, as Sean laughed nervously. 

“Well I mean...I’m not THAT good,” they said. 

“So, are you going to go on, Jess?” Ashburn asked. 

“Going to have fun for once in your life?” asked Sabine. 

Jess was about to snap at them, but Charlie gently held her hand. “I can go on with you. If you want,” he said. 

Jess’s eyes widened. “Me? Sing with you? Okay,” she nodded, her face red as a tomato. 

Charlie smiled, and the two of them headed for the stage. “Hell yeah, Jessi!” Sabine shouted. 

The two of them decided to sing ‘Shallow’, and they gave a very heartfelt performance. When they finished, the rest of the group started to cheer. “Just fuck already!” Harley shouted, before Jess rolled her eyes and flipped him off.

After a few more songs and drinks, everyone parted ways and headed back to their homes. Jess went back to her desk to work, but she couldn’t stop smiling after performing with Charlie. Charlie went to his house and started looking for something to eat; still oblivious to Jess’s feelings. Sabine rummaged through her medicine cabinet for her schizophrenia pills, and she wondered if Jess and Charlie or Harley and Sean would ever become actual couples. 

Sean was curled up in bed with a Stephen King book, and they tried to decide if they thought Harley’s flirting was annoying or endearing. Ashburn looked at a painting he had made of their friend group back in high school; he really was happy they had been hanging out more again. Harley went home and kicked off his heels, then fed his cat, Marie Antoinette. Sure he wasn’t bringing anyone home to bed, but still; it wasn’t a bad night.


	2. Secret Santa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone buys each other secret Santa gifts.

Not too long ago, the group decided to do a secret santa for Christmas. Everyone had their partners, and now the six friends were shopping like their lives depended on it. 

Right now, Ashburn was going through a department store to try and find something for Sabine. “Figures I get the hardest person to shop for…” he muttered, walking through the aisles. 

Ashburn had no idea what Sabine would like, but he stopped when he saw an aisle of frozen foods. He knew that she liked ice cream, and that she cared for hot wings too. “I can just keep them in the freezer till Christmas,” he shrugged, before getting the items and heading for the checkout.

Meanwhile, Sabine was trying to get something good for Harley. She was humming Jingle Bells while looking around a sex shop. “Oh this is perfect!” she exclaimed, picking up a vibrator. “Wait...I don’t know what kinds of toys he likes. Fuck,” she muttered, before putting it back down. 

Sabine left the shop, pissed that she was out of ideas, when she suddenly remembered what she was sure Harley would like. “I’ve got it!” she smiled, before hurrying to another store. 

While Sabine was shopping for Harley, he was looking around an office supply store to find a present for Jess. “Santa daddy, just slip a dildo under the tree for me….Been a good little boy...Santa daddy, and hurry down my chimney tonight,” he sang, irritating people as he searched the aisles. 

As he kept walking and singing, he realized he had gone through the whole store. “Ughhh that girl is too fucking bland to shop for,” he groaned, before realizing something. “Alright, I’ll get her something nice, then something I know she’ll like. Basic bitch…” he muttered, before looking around as he loudly sang just to annoy people. 

“Alright...perfect gift for Sean...perfect gift for Sean,” Jess muttered, as she walked around the mall. “It needs to be something….practical! And sensible. And they have to like it I guess,” she said, before rolling her eyes. “Of course they don’t like anything practical…” she sighed, making her way to a bookstore. 

Jess headed straight for the science section, and found books that debunked the paranormal. “Maybe this is too petty…” said Jess, before her eyes settled on something else. “It’s tacky….stupid….they’ll love it!” she smiled.

Sean was wandering around, trying to find something for Charlie. “Shit what does he like other than sports?” they whispered, as they kept looking around.

As they ran through the store, Sean noticed something that seemed perfect. “Oooh yes! And if he doesn’t like it….I mean...I’ll take it,” they shrugged. 

Charlie got a present for Ashburn. He really didn’t overthink it; he simply went to the craft store and called it a day.

The next day, the friends met at Jess’s house to exchange gifts. “Now, try not to make too big of a mess, alright?” she asked.

“Yeah, yeah sure. Okay, let’s get some wine and get this party started!” Harley smiled.

“I second that! Plus I picked the best gift!” Sabine smiled, before handing everyone the presents labeled for them. Sabine sat back down and opened hers, and a smile spread across her face. “Holy shit! Ice cream and hot wings! My two favorite things,” she said.

“Thank goodness! I was hoping you would like it,” Ashburn replied, before opening up his gift. “Oh, paintbrushes! That’s nice; I needed some,” he smiled.

“I knew you would like it. It was that or markers,” Charlie said, before reaching into his gift bag. “Oh cool! A camera,” he said. 

“I didn’t know if you were into photography, but I figured you didn’t need another basketball,” said Sean.

“It’s great! Honestly photography is something that always seemed kind of cool,” Charlie shrugged, just as Sean opened their present.

“Oooh! A plasma ball! That’s actually really cool,” they said. 

“Really? You like it?” Jess asked.

“Yes! Thank you! I love it,” Sean answered. 

“I’m glad you like it, but I really don’t get your taste,” Jess said, before opening her gift. “Oh….a stapler,” she said.

“I saw it and I thought of you,” Harley replied, giving her a shit eating grin.

“Uh huh. Well, thanks. I guess,” Jess said.

“It could have been worse; he could have gotten you a paperweight,” Charlie joked, causing Jess to laugh, since she always laughed at his jokes.

“Haha! Oh yeah,” she nodded, before realizing she had been laughing for too long. “Harley, open your gift,” she said. 

“Okay okay, calm the fuck down,” he said, before opening his present. “Oh fuck yes!” he cheered, taking out the lingerie. “This is so cute!” he smiled. 

“I know right?! I’m happy you like it,” Sabine said, as Harley continued to hold up his gift for everyone to see.

“...Can you not wave that around?” Jess asked.

“Fine, fine,” Harley said, as he put it away. “Sean sweetie, you and I can break that in later,” he said, giving Sean a wink.

“Um...no thank you,” Sean replied, their face bright red.

“Alright, now that we all have our gifts, anybody want eggnog?” Ashburn asked. 

Soon, everyone had their eggnog and sat together watching Home Alone 2. All in all, it was a pretty good Christmas.


End file.
